The Special One part 2
by Blazing Girl45
Summary: this a also part with the first one didnt know how to add a new chapter   this one is the truth with everything behind it


_**The Special One**_

_**Chapter 2**_

_**The new kid**_

It has been sixteen years since the great death of the townspeople and the king and queen from the collapsing castle that the evil wizard Gording had done. With that in hand he claim the throne and became king of Shinhigh. But with the special baby girl name Melina (born before the incident) she can claim the throne rightfully to her and restore her families honor . Sarah her moms servant haven't told Melina about her past, or that she is wizard with special powers and she is a princess. Sarah is planning on telling her after a few days after her birthday

Its October 30th a day before Melina birthday, she is getting dress for school which is San Diego high school academy. When she finished getting ready, she heard a horn, she looked out the window from the second floor and she notice her best friend Madison Cruz (since 1st grade) was in her new hummer and she said "come on Melina lets go" and Melina replied " ok ill be down in a sec" so after that she grabbed her Jansport backpack and got in to Madison's hummer and headed to school. On there way there Melina asked Madison "how in the hell did you get these awesome hummer?" Madison answered " my parents got it for me two days ago for my sweet 16" Melina responded "wow lucky, I hope my mom and get a ride cool as yours" Madison replied "maybe you will and I cant wait for your Halloween birthday party everyone's going to be there" and Melina replied "yeah its going to be soooo much fun" . minutes later they got to school and headed to the schools café and got ice coffee and a fat free muffin. Then the girls went to the girls bathroom to freshen up, Melina brushed her long brown hair and fix her mascara and it brought out her beautiful purple eyes while she finished doing that Madison fixed her hair and put her curly hair into a low ponytail the girls walked around campus and talked.

When the bell rang at 8:30 am the girls gave each other a hug and went different ways to get to class. When the bell rang 7 mins later Melina sat down in her sat in her seat in math and began her bellwork. Its 8 mins into class when the teacher Mr. Samiling said "students I would like you to met a new student, Josh Colbrick" when he entered the room all the girls except Melina gasped and went head over heels for him but Melina didn't care, she just finish her work. Then josh said "so teach where do I sit" the all girls except Melina screamed and rise their hand real quickly and said " me! Me! Sit next to me please!" then the teacher said "you will sit next to… Melina Silva" the Melina's head went up and her face was surprised and mad and she said "what?" and the girls said with depression "aw" then the teacher said "ok josh go sit and start up on the bellwork" and he said "alright at least I'm sitting with the hottest girl in the class" and Melina thought in her head _kill me I don't need this crap" _and all class period josh kept looking at her every 10 mins or so then the bell had rang.

On the way to class, her friend Jake Cortez ( that has drown hair brown eyes and was her friend since middle school) met up with her so they can walk to class together, on the way there Melina told him about the new kid josh and how much he is annoying and Jake agreed because he was being a jerk to the schools smartest girl Cindy Paterson. When they got to the locker rooms, Melina went to the girls locker room and Jake went to the guys locker room, when Jake go to he's locker he kept thinking about her and didn't know why. When Melina opened her locker she changed into her black shorts, purple tank top and her black and white Jordans. When she got to the track she notice josh and said "ugh really?" and he said "hello Marissa I like the color of your contacts" and she replied "look my name is Melina not Marissa and these are my natural color eyes" and he responded "oh I'm sorry sweetie" and she got sooo mad that she wanted to punch him but she didn't she just walked and turned and said to him "don't call me that jerk" . later the p.e teacher Ms. Conner said " ok guys do five laps around the track and we can head to the weight room" the guys were happy to go to the weight and the girls said in a whine voice "aw!" but Melina like going to the weight room and she didn't mind it she is a tom boy and hangs out with the guys, the girls in p.e thinks she is weird but Melina didn't mind. Half way through the laps her friend Jake caught to her and they finished the laps. When they finished josh notice them and he had an evil plan.

In the weight room Melina was doing pull up and Jake did the weights in the other room. When Melina was on 50th pull up someone pulled on her legs really hard and it caused her to hit her head on one of the bars and they guys helped her up as along with Jake that notice she hit her head on the bar. When she helped up she was rubbing her head and said in an angry tone "who the hell did that?" and she turned and notice that josh said it was him and she responded "Why the hell would u do that you piece of crap? " and josh replied to save you hottie girl" and Melina was furious then before she realized that she was being choked by josh and she couldn't breathe, when Melina was almost out of air Jake pushed josh away from Melina, and she gasped for air and she gotten up and was normal breathing again then Jake said "dude why were you doing that? Are u trying to kill her" and everyone else agreed josh walked away then Melina said "hey josh" he turned and Melina punched really hard causing he's nose to bleed Melina had said " that's payback you jerk."

After class Melina changed into a and purple halter top, blue pants, purple boots, and put on a black and purple necklace Jake had gotten for her at her quinceanera last year then she brushed her hair then Jake ran up to her and said "hey can you help tomorrow with my English" and she replied "sure Jake come by my house at 4:00 and ill see then and do forget about my Halloween birthday party" and Jake responded "thanks and ill be there for my best friend Ill see you later" and hugged and went to class. But Melina was being flirted by josh all day and she said stop not he wouldn't listen

At the end of the school day Melina walked home reading a book called(made up ) Whispers at midnight for English class. When she got home she notice that josh was right there at the front door and she said "how did you find out where I live you stupid stalker" and replied "I have my ways now come here and give me a kiss" after he said that he tried to make her kiss him but she pushed away then…. Fire and water came out of her hands and it burned josh and got him wet, he was so freaked out by it he drove off as fast as he can. Melina ran inside to tell her mom aka Sarah about what happened.


End file.
